


情绪的证明 04

by GuduPaopao



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuduPaopao/pseuds/GuduPaopao





	情绪的证明 04

04

 

王俊凯的家一如往常，厚重的窗帘遮盖得严严实实，早晨开的空调冷气还未散尽，此时一打开门就有一阵冷气扑面而来。

把王源抱到房间里，壁灯调到最暗，暗黄的灯光并不刺眼，王源躺在床上，睁着眼睛注视着王俊凯的一举一动。

王俊凯把糖罐放在了床头，背对着王源脱掉了上衣，一瞬间想起点什么，王俊凯把脱下来的衣服扔到一边，走到房间角落的一个矮柜边。

矮柜上摆着的是上次他和王源去游乐园玩赢回来的一个路飞玩偶，王俊凯盯着那个玩偶有那么两三秒，嘴角勾着一个嘲讽的笑容伸手就将那玩偶拿起扔进了垃圾桶。

 

 

与此同时，还远在那家pub里的任盯着瞬间变暗的屏幕，拿着高脚杯的手一顿，杯子里鲜红的液体印在她脸上照着她妖异的笑容，启唇喃喃：“哎呀…这么隐秘也能发现啊。”

 

 

王源对他的举动感到疑惑，问道：“干嘛扔了？”

王俊凯转身走向他，在床沿边坐下双手撑在王源身侧，俯身压向王源说道：“你那么傻，一直被人监视着你知不知道。”

王源睁大眼睛，说：“怎么可能，监视我干什么。”

“因为你是我的人。”

“我是你的…？！”王源顺着他的话说出来到一半突然意识到不对劲，眼神里充满了难以置信。

“为什么惊讶？”王俊凯俯身吻了吻他，“你先前那晚上在我家，喝醉了可是主动得很。”

王源觉得脸热，他一喝酒就根本记不清事情，王俊凯这话说得暧昧，让他不得不开始回想那天晚上两人在王俊凯家喝醉了，干了些什么。

“王源。”

“恩？…”

“王源，你怕不怕？害不害怕自己会变成这个世界接受不了的东西。”

许是王源的错觉，他在王俊凯说这话的时候，看到王俊凯原本漆黑如墨的双眸里，闪烁着妖异的红色。然而那红色并不让他感到刺激，反而让他感到亲近。

“王源，”王俊凯又在唤他的名字，语气充满了逼迫，“你是不是喜欢我？”

王源看着他，似乎有些犹豫，那丝犹豫也带给了王俊凯失望，他以为王源在尝试拒绝他。

正当王俊凯想要起身，王源双手便环住了他的肩膀将他往下压吻住了他。

他一直以来的疑问被王源用行动来确定及证明。

不是因为血统联系，而是王源喜欢着他，他也喜欢着王源，情感上的彼此牵制。才会让一直很冷静的王俊凯，在王源不断的靠近下失去理智。

欲望支配着理智，在他体内横冲直撞。

王源渴望他的拥抱，渴望他的爱抚，渴望他的血液。

王源凑去吻王俊凯的耳廓，王俊凯的手在他腰间抚摸令他浑身发软，他低声问道：“那我会变成什么呢？王俊凯。”

王源能感觉到那双手上的动作忽然变得粗暴，王俊凯将他紧紧裹挟入怀里，也在那一瞬间王源感到自己颈脖似乎被什么东西刺破，继而有温热的舌面贴上他的颈窝，他才反应过来，王俊凯是在吸他的血。

“啊…”

被吸血的感觉并不好过，但也说不上很难受。血液全部从颈窝被他吸吮而出，王源不可抑制地呻吟出声，一阵酥麻窜上大脑，难耐地蜷缩起脚趾，紧紧地回抱着王俊凯。

待王俊凯停止了吸吮他也没有立刻离开王源的那块皮肤，王源脖子上的齿洞很明显，王俊凯笑了笑，伸出舌尖在伤口上轻轻舔舐了片刻再离开，王源脖子那伤口已经彻底消失不见了。

“你好香。”王俊凯说，在王源的注视下意犹未尽地舔了舔自己一侧的利齿，“也好甜。”

王源算是彻底明白过来他会变成什么了。

但是为什么呢，他并没有感到害怕。或许是因为那种名叫喜欢的情绪，早就在不知不觉间深入到了他的骨髓里。

在王俊凯嘴角印下一吻，王源原本樱色的唇也沾染上了嫣红的血迹，在昏黄的灯光下竟变得更诱人好看，王源说：“王俊凯，可是你把我变成这样的啊…那这样的话，你要对我更好一点才行。”

“好。”随之而来的是密集的亲吻与温柔的抚慰。

“等一下…你干嘛……”王源抖着声音问道，手伸到半空中被王俊凯十指交扣握住，王俊凯此时已经解开了王源的裤子，胯间那根东西高高翘起，自下往上瞄了王源一眼，回答道，“能干吗，先给你含出来。”

这话说得不容拒绝，王源一下就慌了神，说：“不行…脏……”

“我会嫌你脏？”王俊凯觉得挺好笑。

但几番来回王源还是坚持，王俊凯拗不过他，叹了口气：“好吧，拿你没办法。”

王源以为王俊凯妥协了，心里舒了口气，谁料到王俊凯扯起被子一角，双手一使劲就将丝绸制的被单给撕下一角。

丝绸覆盖上王源的器官，王俊凯隔着一层布料便作势要含上去，一边说道：“这样影响快感，不舒服不能怪我哦。”

“啊…别……”可他再怎么拒绝也晚了，王俊凯张嘴便将他的下体含进了口中。

然而事实证明，用一层轻薄的布料盖着虽然不如直接触碰那样有快感，但是王源是第一次，对象又是王俊凯，隔着那层薄薄的布料也能感受到王俊凯温热的口腔，灵巧的舌头隔着布料去舔舐器官上的脉络，王源喘了几下便将东西一股脑射在了布料上。

王源觉得自己身子热得能冒气了，手臂遮着自己的脸，挡不住王俊凯伸手来摸他通红的耳廓，王俊凯笑道：“别挡，让我看着你。”

拽开王源的手后王俊凯干脆吻他，王源虽然没有抗拒但是就是下意识想躲，没躲掉就只能任着他来，被亲得迷迷糊糊的时候就听到王俊凯利落地抬起了他一条腿，原本放在他腰间的手向他身后滑去，在后穴那里打转。

王源哪里受过这样的疼爱，软了腰不说连抱着王俊凯的气力都没了，王俊凯舍不得他疼又没什么心思扩张，王源脸羞红的模样简直是在他脑海中炸开无数烟花，哪里等得了。

“先前你在我家喝醉的那个晚上，主动得很，往我怀里钻让我抱你，王源，你知不知道你有多诱人，恩？”

王俊凯声音喑哑低沉，王源一时间失了心智，伸手去摸了把王俊凯的前端，说：“既然忍不了，那就不要忍了。”

是一鼓作气将整根没入紧致的后穴，王源难耐地呜咽，王俊凯一手握着他的脚踝抚慰他分散他的注意力，他人单薄颤抖得像蝉翼，王俊凯这会儿也不敢乱动怕伤着他，耐心等他的疼痛过去。

“王俊凯……”

他用气声叫唤他的名字就像一道准许令。王俊凯钳制住他的腰缓慢地抽送下体，见王源通红着脸想要用丝被遮住自己，索性将王源整个人抱起来，将王源的腿环着他的腰，王源稳稳当当坐在他怀里，两人下体相连，这个姿势使滚热的肉棒没入更深。

“啊…恩啊…王俊凯……”

王俊凯找着他敏感点的位置便使劲朝那个地方冲撞抽送，打桩机似的在他后穴进出，王源被他操弄得找不清神智，像个破碎的布娃娃被他紧紧搂在怀里，在他耳边呻吟出声。

有一种难以言喻的东西在他身体里蔓延，身体的快感越积越高，那阵电流般的快感一瞬间蔓延至四肢百骸，王源一瞬间不慎抓伤了王俊凯的肩胛，细小的血珠从伤口里冒了出来。

瞳孔瞬间放大，明明是那么小的血珠，却有浓重的血腥味冲进王源的鼻腔，身体紧绷地颤抖着射了出来，王俊凯喘着粗气，也将精液尽数喷进了王源身体里。

王源倒在床上轻喘，微张着嘴，他看不到自己两侧嘴角悄悄变得尖利的牙齿。

也是时候了。

王俊凯从床头柜摸出一把水果刀，王源认得那把刀，前几次来王俊凯家做客时王源正是用这把水果刀破了一个西柚，他还记得那个时候王俊凯多次提醒他刀很锋利，切的时候要小心。

此时就见王俊凯拿着那把锋利的刀，在食指和中指上一划，血液顷刻间淌了下来。

没等王源反应，王俊凯便将冒着血的手指塞进了王源口腔，压着王源的舌头深入他的口腔，王源被突如其来的入侵惊得下意识的吞咽，将鲜血吞入腹中。

“唔——”

心脏的跳动突然变得剧烈，王源浑身颤栗，紧紧握着王俊凯的手。

他需要更多。

王俊凯丢了刀，嘴角露着满足的微笑抽出了手指，对王源说道：“只要是你所想的，我都能给你。”

王源便没再犹豫，埋首王俊凯颈窝，尖利的牙齿咬破他蜜色的皮肤，刺入那青色的血管，那里涌出的鲜血是他一直渴望的。

此时此刻鲜血的味道在他感觉来已不似人类时的腥浓，王俊凯的血是甜美的，是诱惑的。

房间里的空调徐徐渡出冷气，两人手脚冰冷，血液却如火般滚烫。

王源松开王俊凯的怀抱，他与王俊凯对视，王俊凯能看到他杏眸中暗色的红，那是在宣召着他与他有着同样的血统。

王俊凯启唇，在王源缓缓勾起的笑容中呼唤了他的名字——

 

“从今往后，你就是我的了，Roy。”

 

 

END

 

BY：咕嘟咕噜吐泡泡

 

2015.6.18


End file.
